1. Field of Art
The present invention relates generally to computer and data security, and more particularly, to the field of data leakage prevention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loss of proprietary information and intellectual property can trigger fines, litigation, brand damage, and bad press. To protect sensitive data, enterprises need an effective data leak prevention (DLP) solution that monitors potential information leaks at the point of use. However, the explosion of messaging systems, wireless networking, and universal serial bus (USB) storage devices has made the protection of critical enterprise data difficult. As a result, enterprises are experiencing an increase in the loss and even theft of data assets by employees or contractors or even hackers (and malwares) who maliciously or accidentally leak data.